


L'horizon se confond entre la mer et le ciel

by Guespenguel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ;-;;;;;;, Angst, Bien Angst dans ta face, I WANT TO HUG DAICHI MORE, I want to hug Suga T-T, Internal Monologue, Je sais pas comment taguer mdrrrr, Juste Angst, M/M, Suicide
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guespenguel/pseuds/Guespenguel
Summary: Des nuages noirs arrivent de loin, comme si le ciel venait faire son deuil.C'est amusant.





	L'horizon se confond entre la mer et le ciel

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmhhhh...  
> Préparez des mouchoirs?

Je t'aime. C'est la pensée qui a tourné dans ma tête des années durant, me hantant, ne me laissant aucun repos. Je te regardais toi, ton air tranquille, tes yeux illuminés, ta joie de vivre, tes sourires qui éclairaient tout, comme si les nuages s'écartaient à ton passage. Et je me plaisais à ça, et le simple fait d'en avoir la possibilité semblait être un cadeau du ciel.  
Je t'aimais déjà, et je t'aime encore, et cet amour me serre douloureusement le cœur. Il me serre le cœur car il ne pourra jamais m'être rendu.  
Je sens le vent se balader dans mes cheveux. Que pensais-tu à moment-là ? À quoi réfléchissais-tu? Pensais-tu au moins un peu à moi ? Songeais-tu à ce qu'il se passerait ensuite ? Je n'en sais rien. Je ne peux pas le savoir.  
Dis, Suga, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as laissé seul? Je me pose la question depuis que tu as disparu sans rien dire à personne. Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ? Quoique, peut-être m'en parlais-tu, mais que tu m'aveuglais trop pour que je puisse comprendre. Ta beauté naturelle, tes cheveux irréels, tes yeux bruns, ce petit grain de beauté sous ton œil gauche, et ta générosité, ton ouverture d'esprit, ton optimisme, tout était fait pour tous nous éblouir. Tu étais comme parfait à mes yeux. Parfait et inaccessible, car il me semblait que tu avais toujours un pas d'avance sur moi.  
Suga.  
On a trouvé à notre intention un seul message : "Désolé", un morceau de papier coincé sous tes chaussures.  
Une vague claque contre la roche, des embruns volent jusqu'à moi. Je peux sentir le sel.  
Si jusqu'à maintenant, ce qui m'obnubilait était mon amour pour toi, il est bien obligé, désormais, de partager sa place avec d'autres questions : Pourquoi ? Depuis quand ? Pourquoi n'ai-je rien vu? Pourtant nous nous voyions tous les jours, tu me parlais, me racontais tes journées. Tu me disais être débordé, mais tu souriais, alors je te faisais rire et ne trouvais pas matière à m'inquiéter. Peut-être à ces moments-là avais-tu une lueur triste au fond de tes prunelles. Peut-être tes bras étaient-ils recouverts de pansements sous tes manches - je ne veux pas y penser. Je ne peux pas, l'idée même m'est insupportable.  
Suga, regarder en bas me donne le vertige. Comme si mon cerveau me criait de m'éloigner du bord. Sauter est-il une preuve de lâcheté ou de courage ? S'imaginer s'écraser en bas. À chaque fois que je regarde le pied de la falaise, je vois ton corps, écrasé, malmené par l'eau salée, le sang. Bien entendu, je n'ai rien vu de tout ça. Mais c'est comme si tout s'était arrêté pour moi depuis que tu as sauté - que tu es mort.  
Suga, Suga, je t'en prie, dis-moi comment je pourrais continuer. Peut-être ne le savais-tu pas toi-même. Si tu avais eu une piste de solution, tu n'aurais pas fini comme ça. Tu étais bien plus fort que moi après tout. Continuer à vivre sans toi me semble impossible. J'ai l'impression que tu as toujours été là. Tu étais un soleil - mon soleil - , et il est connu qu'on ne peut pas vivre sans sa chaleur.  
Tu me manques, Suga, infiniment. Serait-ce grave si je te rejoignais maintenant, en bas de cette falaise ? Quelle valeur ai-je ? Je n'ai même pas pu sauver mon meilleur ami - la personne que j'aimais. Je n'ai aucune valeur. Plus aucune.  
Pleurais-tu, Suga? Parce que moi oui. J'ai si mal. Oui, si mal. Tu n'es plus là. Tu n'es plus là. J'aurais pu te sauver. Je l'aurais pu. Mais tu n'es plus là. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire maintenant ?  
Mon instinct me hurle de reculer mais mes jambes avancent. Je ne suis qu'à quelques millimètres du bord. La mer est assourdissante. Ne m'en voulez pas, je vous en prie. Je n'ai pas de papier où écrire mes excuses. Je suis désolé de causer de la peine à vous autres qui m'appréciiez. Mais je ne peux pas. Désolé.  
Ma jambe se déplace à nouveau vers l'avant. Il n'y a que du vide là-bas. Je pivote pour regarder le ciel avec mon autre pied, avant qu'il ne soit emporté dans ma chute.  
Tiens, le ciel est gris, comme la mer. On ne voit presque plus la différence entre les deux.  
Des nuages noirs arrivent de loin, comme si le ciel venait faire son deuil.  
C'est amusant.

**Author's Note:**

> B'JOUUUUUUR J'ESPERE QUE CA VOUS A PLU *casse l'ambiance*  
> Honnêtement, si ça vous a plu, hésitez pas à me le faire savoiiiir (genre en donnant un kudo. Ou en envoyant un commentaire. Hein. Les commentaires. J'aime les commentaires. Soyez gentils avec l'auteur que je suis)  
> Bref.  
> Keur keur.  
> Et merci pour avoir lu!


End file.
